


You're Not Alone

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Series: Make this Place Your Home [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Akechi Goro's Mother, Post-Persona 4: Golden, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: It was only supposed to be one night, but Goro keeps finding himself at the door of Yu Narukami's home more than once. It was more than just a place to stay, slowly it was becoming a safe haven he'd bring himself to when the nights were rough, or cold, or just lonely. He didn't expect much out of this arrangement in the long run though. Yu would get sick of him soon enough, they all did anyways...--Part 2 of a series of oneshots & chaptered fics for an AU where Yu Narukami meets an runaway, orphaned Akechi Goro one night as he's back in Tokyo from Inaba, and decides to take him in.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Narukami Yu
Series: Make this Place Your Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877584
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unbeta'd.  
>  **-In need of beta readers-**

The next day started off quiet, as Yu woke up and found the young pre-teen still asleep, but his face looking far younger than he really was. He felt bad that someone as young as Goro was left alone in the world, lost in a broken system, with no support to properly watch or care for him. That was worst than just being neglected by parents, because it was likely he had experienced a parent's love just to have it ripped away.

It brought Yu some solace knowing that the boy was content enough at the moment to look as peaceful as he did as he slept. He tried to not wake the boy as he went downstairs to start breakfast for them, glancing back one more time just to smile at the sleeping boy. “I'll let him sleep in.” He thought as he slipped out of the room.

Yawning as he stepped down the staircase, he thought about what Goro might do when he gets up. They made a deal last night, and even if he managed to gain the boy's trust for the night, he wasn't going to force him to stay if he wished to leave. With the reality of the situation, it was likely he'd be leaving after breakfast or at least wait for him to leave for school. It frustrated Yu a bit that Goro was reluctant on receiving help again, but he'd respect the deal they made. After all, he was the one that only said to stay the night, and he was a man of his word.

Sighing, Yu pulled out some ingredients for pancakes and scambled eggs, and started to prepare a batter. If Goro was going to leave, he'd at least treat him to a proper meal.

-

**...t's warm... **

Goro was under the bed covers with the comforter bunched up in his hands like a stuffed animal. How long had it been since he had slept like this? Since he had a good night's sleep, had a semblance of dinner before bed, had a bath with warm water? Far too long.

**..safe.. **

He snuggled in closer against the pillow and bed sheets, an attempt to stay asleep instead of waking up. He knows that this feeling wouldn't last, and reality would be just as cruel as it was . The orphanage had never been this comfortable...maybe he had found a good shelter to stay the night?

No, they normally didn't accept homeless children without an adult with them. He wouldn't have been welcomed there last night. Then where was he?

" _ -ou're soaking. You'll get sick if you're out on the street like that... _ "

That's right. It was raining last night. He had been out near Aoyama-Itchome, hiding out in an alley to waiting the storm out. He hadn't known where to go last night, but he just wanted to get as far away from the orphanage as possible, he never wanted to go back there again. Then some officers came over to him and he ran into-!!

" _ -y name's Narukami Yu, and my stop is at- _ "

Narukami. He ran into an older boy that saved him from getting in trouble. Goro remembers hiding behind his plaid uniform pants when he saw the officers coming near him, they had questioned Narukami about him, and he managed to smooth-talk his way out of that situation and get them both over to the station. It was there that he was offered to stay the night. Goro had been reluctant to take it, after all, he had already caused him trouble with the officers, so it was best he shouldn't inconvenience the other further.

However, Narukami didn't want to take no for an answer, and ~~offered him~~ guilt tripped him into a ~~fair~~ deal. They rode the train back to his house, he got to take a bubble bath, then eat a homemade meal, and even sleep in clean clothes! It was just too much to waste on him.

" _ -don't know where you're coming from, but just know that I'll be here for you, that someone in this world does think you matter and deserve a chance- _ "

Deserve a chance?  ** Him ** ? Goro's part of the reason his own mom died... ~~ that she killed herself ~~ . Maybe Narukami felt he deserved a chance, but it's hard to believe that when that glaring memory was always is in the back of his head. No, he felt that he, Nakano Goro, deserved nothing but the worst. No matter how much he cried last night at the idea of being wanted by someone else or that he wanted to indulge in this false life a little while longer, he understood the reality of his situation. He was going to leave today, and he wasn't going to have anything like this again, so he might as well enjoy the remainder of this ride.

He sat up on the bed and stretched, pulling away from the borrowed bedsheets, the warmth slipping away from him slowly. His drowsiness was slowly dissipating, but it was still here. As he moved to the edge of the bed, he looked longingly at the bed before him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss this, but he made up his mind. Goro would not be a burden, at least not more than he already was, that would be selfish.

After washing up and changing to make himself look presentable to Narukami, he stepped down the stairs as a familiar scent filled the air. Pancakes, he hadn't had those in a long time. Goro's curiosity was piqued as he slowly made his way down the stairway, peeking through the bars as he saw the gray-haired high school at the stove. He definitely had pancakes down there, with eggs on the side too! It made him want to go over and ask why he was doing it before he heard the other singing along to something.

" _ **-t's right there, for you to grab your, next chance to be-come, whatever yo-u want!**_ "

He hesitated, Narukami was having so much fun down there, but why? He was cooking for himself and him, but why was he so happy? But the singing didn't stop.

" _ **The next chance to move on. Next chance to find out where you be-long!**_ "

He felt his heart stir from the words and how much more meaningful those lyrics became as Narukami sang them with a hidden passion. By how the singing changed to a humming tone that slowly faded out, he guessed that the other had finished the song now. He still hadn't noticed Goro yet...

" _..move on_?" He asked himself internally, his hands held close to his chest. Goro had such a negative view of himself because of what happened to his mother, it's what set him down this path. He didn't want to move on from her, it was the one thing he really lived for. He had to prove that his mother had lived on this planet once, even if all she left behind was a son whose love wasn't enough to save her, one that still probably disappointed her from beyond the grave. A hand moved to fiddle with his chestnut hair as Goro took a seat on the staircase's step he was on as a few stray tears escaped him.

" _I don't feel like I belong anywhere, so why do I keep going?_ " Goro asked himself as his free hand rubbed away the tears. He didn't have much of an answer for that besides desperation. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Narukami looking over at him.

-

**"He's conflicted."**

Yu sighed and frowned slightly at his other self's comment. Izanagi had noticed the boy coming down earlier while his user had been singing a song Rise had once recommended him. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Inaba, his second chance, and if there was a way to help Goro find his next chance of life, or if this was it and he wasn't doing enough to help. His main concern was that he didn't want to push boundaries, especially if he just gained some of the boy's trust last night.

" _I know Izzy, but I don't want to force him to talk about anything._ "

When he didn't get a response back, he assumed Izanagi didn't find much to return back and chose to stay quiet as he looked at the boy. Yu sighed as he went back to cooking their breakfast. So much for advice.

" _I'll talk to him before we leave to let him know he has a place here, if he wants it to be._ "

That one gets his initial persona to nod in agreement, but there's something he wants to add judging by the look in his eyes. He tries to ignore the feeling building in his chest, like he knows what his persona wanted to mention. " _Go on, say it Izanagi._ "

" **He reminds you of yourself, perhaps with different circumstances, but a similar loneliness that you once held, now grows within him. You wish to change that.** "

It's hard to hide things when your other self is active and aware of anything you're trying to repress. Yu hadn't meant to attach himself to this child, but as he interacted with Goro more, the more of himself he saw. He wanted to respond back to his persona, but then he noticed where Izanagi had been staring earlier. Goro had been watching him, and the idea of that flustered him. He would have seen him dazing off as he spoke with his persona. However, taking a closer look, he noticed how the boy was trying to ball himself up on the staircase. He needed attention, right now.

Yu made sure the pancake was finished cooking before shutting off the stove and setting the food to the side so he could serve it once Goro was with him. He let the pans cool off on the stove top before moving away from the kitchen over to the staircase, where he was sitting and in thought. He didn't even notice Yu coming over until he tapped the boy's shoulder, startling him. He offered Goro a small smile and held out his hand for him to stand back up and walk down for him.

“Breakfast is ready, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.”

The boy had faint streaks of tears left on his face, but he understood and smiled a bit when he heard Yu's attempt at an apology for making him wait.

“No, if anything, I should be apologizing for taking too long to come down.” Goro said quietly as he took his hand and walked back down the stairs with him and into the kitchen. Yu looked down at Goro briefly with concern, glad that Izanagi had noticed him in distress before it became worst. He moved to pat the other's head to try and reassure him it was fine, then asked him to set the table if he wanted to help as he brought over the food. As he set the food down, Yu wished he had a camera for the way he saw Goro's eyes sparkle like rubies at the sight of the food on the table, his gaze drawn mostly to the pancakes.

Taking his seat, he gave the boy a playful grin as he grabbed two pancakes off of the large stack, placed them onto a plate, then set it in front of Goro. “Pancakes must be special to you, right? You looked so excited when I brought them over to the table.” He pointed out as he then grabbed his own pancakes and began to eat.

“They're my favorite. My mother made them for me to celebrate my birthday when she could. We didn't have much, but she always managed to make my birthday special.” The boy spoke quietly as he stared at the warm pancakes sitting in front of him before he balled up his fists and tried to cover up his incoming tears. Yu notices the other is having a hard time and moves to put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him indirectly. His mother seemed like a sore spot for Goro, but she likely held his warmest memories. He'd have to tread carefully.

“It sounds like she loved you, and that you're a very important person in her life..” Yu cheered on quietly, urging him to keep talking. He noticed how Goro kept to the past-tense when talking about her, meaning she was no longer with him, and he wanted to keep him from dwelling on that for too long. “Tell me about her.”

That's all it took for Goro's mood to switch back to something happier, as he described his mother in detail, how she would play with him some days when she came back from work and saw him distressed, watched reruns of Featherman with him on the weekends, and tried to help out with his homework when she saw him struggling and wasn't too busy. Yu could say he felt a little jealous at Goro for having an attentive mother like that, but it didn't sound like she was without her worries. He would occasionally mention his mom's _friends_ coming over to stay the night and he'd be sent to the bathhouse, or how some of them would give him toys or money if he just asked him mom about seeing that _specific friend_ again another time, and how he'd tuck himself into bed without her because she _wanted some alone time_ downstairs because he talked about helping her out in the morning after those nights.

Yu's gotten an idea of what his mother was from there, but he could see nothing but devotion towards her son and doing what she could to let them barely scrape by, and could see how this had anything but a happy ending. After all, what kind of mother would abandon her son after caring about him for so long. Whatever the case was, he did not mention any of his personal thoughts to Goro and instead let the boy ramble on until he was left with a fond expression and soft smile thinking about his memories with his mother.

“Thanks for letting me talk about her.” Goro quietly mentions as he moves his own hand to put on top of the one Yu had on his shoulder, then giving it a gentle squeeze. “No one likes to hear about who my mom really was. They usually offer me **false** condolences, insult her for what she had to do, or tell me that it was what she deserved for having a **bastard son** like **me**.” He whispers quietly as Yu feels him gripping tighter to his hand. “But you didn't, and it makes me happy to know someone else sees past everything to see that she was a good person in the end.” He states, his voice wavering.

Yu offers Goro a small smile and returns his a gentle squeeze back to the smaller hand holding onto his for support, like a lifeline. “Most people don't like to see past their own concepts of a person to see the truth in multiple points of view.” He starts before letting out a quiet chuckle. “Luckily, I've had some experience in that field.”

The inside joke goes over the boy's head before he gives a playful grin back to his silver-haired host. “You're weird.”

The sudden comment makes Yu laugh as a much more pleasant atmosphere is made from the playful banter. “Maybe so.” He comments as they finally start eating their breakfast after that heavy conversation.

-

The morning goes by quickly after that, with Yu continuing to fret over Goro as the other is constantly reminding him that he has his own responsibility of making it on time to school. Once they've reached a compromise of sorts, and Goro's set off with a bag of basic necessities and then some, they go their separate ways. Though, the young pre-teen can tell Narukami is rather reluctant to leave him alone to fend for himself once again.

“ _Guilt didn't suit a good person like him._ ” Goro thought to himself as the two parted, watching as he saw the train Narukami had taken for the Aoyama-Itchome line to get to his school began to leave the station. As he begins to walk away and explore this new part of Tokyo he ended up in thanks to the older boy taking him in for the night, he briefly dwells on the other's final words to him.

[“If you ever need somewhere to stay the night for any circumstance, just come back. I'm not going to shut my door to someone in need.” Narukami states warmly as Goro frowns at him. He could get by on his own!

“And if you're not there?” He asks accusingly.

The older boy notices and chuckles at how frustrated he was getting at being offered assistance before reaching into his bag and pulling out something. It was a piece of paper, with a number scribbled on it. Goro gets the paper shoved into his hand as the other ruffles his hair as he starts to step away. “Then call me, for that or just any other reason you could think of. It's better to have someone on your side than to be alone all the time, isn't it?” He assures as Goro is left gazing down at the paper in his hands, ruby red eyes glancing back and forth between the number and the person who gave it to him, not sure how to answer anymore.

Narukami, he's a nice person that he found and doesn't want to burden him with his presence anymore than he should, but here he is being offered an invitation to do the exact opposite. He was truly an enigma.

Goro's left lost in his thoughts, staring at his silver-haired hero from the prior night, watching in awe as the high school student walk away with a sad smile on his face as he waves him goodbye.

“I'm just a phone call away, remember that. Goodbye, Goro-kun. See you again someday.”]

He's not sure what to make of such an offer. On one hand, he could take it and experience something as warm and pleasant as he had last night, but in turn, that would be selfish to Narukami and any other family the older boy had around the house. He especially didn't want to burden him after he had been treated with such kindness the other night.

Goro huffs and stuffs the paper into the pockets of the jacket he's wearing currently, grimacing at the thought of bothering the other more than he already had before glaring down at the jacket too. It had been another show of kindness to him by the older boy, insisting for him to wear something warmer if he's going to be out there on his own for such long periods of time. At first, he had been very resistant to taking it, but after insistence that it would be hand-me-down because of how he could no longer wear it and would appreciate someone else using it, he gave in.

Now, Goro's left frustrated, thinking about how much of a nuisance he had been to the other boy, how much he had wasted on him alone, and how the items could have been put to better use than to just be given to him. But he couldn't have just said no then! The worst part is he even get rid of everything without feeling bad or guilty, as he'd just be reminded of the sadness hidden behind Narukami's smile as he left him. It would weigh heavy on his already dark conscious to hurt someone who took time out of their life to care for someone as worthless as him, so he was stuck with it all.

Whatever, he'd make do with it.

-

Goro made it a week before he called Narukami for the first time. He had just been harassed by some older homeless men. They had been jealous of him for receiving help, and tricked him, though it was Goro's fault for being so naive to thinking he should help them.

They had promised him to show him a place he could squat for the night if he shared some of the food he had with him. They followed through, but robbed him later that night, believing he had been asleep. When he was rudely awakened, he fought back. Passersby just ignored them until a child's scream rang out from Goro from the alleyway, hoping that would get attention from the group now gathering around. Someone called the police, and he was hurting. When the cops arrived and pulled the men off of him, the boy took that opportunity to slip away before they caught him.

His bag had been torn and his clothes tattered, but worst of all was how weak and helpless he had felt that entire time. Goro swears he wasn't thinking straight when he called, his voice cracking as he held in the tears as he told the older boy what had happened, but all it took was the sight of the silver-haired boy before he burst into tears and held on tight to the other, feeling safe enough to let out his caged emotions.

Goro hadn't realized he was carried back to the other's house until he found himself on Narukami's bed the next morning, the older boy sleeping on the spare futon to the side of the bed.

-

The second time he calls is a couple of days after his first call. Goro had just wanted vent to someone, anyone. Narukami didn't hesitate to give him the time of day, meeting him in the park, bringing him some snacks, knowing he hadn't eaten much, and just being there to show support to the lost boy. He didn't stay at the other's house that night, as the safety and comfort was just enough to keep him going. After all, he shouldn't disappoint the other by giving up so soon.

The third time he calls is when he notices more cops are patrolling the area he's squatting in at the moment. He doesn't feel safe, and fears he'll be caught and put back in that dreadful orphanage once again. Narukami doesn't take more than thirty minutes to reach him after a few rides in the subway and whisks him away to the warmth of a home that isn't his. Goro's stopped arguing at this point, accepting the help without a problem.

It wasn't until the seventh time Goro called that he realized how much he was starting to rely on Narukami's kindness, and he didn't know whether to hate himself for it or relish in the fact someone in the world was paying attention to him. He didn't dare answer that as the older boy took him out to a cafe that day to eat something. The owner of that cafe was soft to a kid like him, just like Yu, and gave him an extra serving of curry after complaining it was a bit too spicy for him. Narukami had just laughed playfully hearing that he didn't like spicy food. He hoped he'd get to visit that cafe again another time...

At one point, Goro would wait by the school gates for Yu on the days he'd have kendo practice just to have company for a short period of time. Some days, he'd talk about himself and the good days he had with his mom in the past, other times, Yu would be telling him stories about this little town out in the countryside and the irreplaceable people he met there. Goro always liked hearing him talk about his one detective friend, but all of them sounded cool.

It was there that Narukami decided to ask him something he never expected to hear. They had been at the park, on a bench near the large water fountain. It had been a nice sunset to watch as the two watched the world go by quietly. The high schooler had brought him a spare bento that day because he knew that Goro would be waiting for him after school, and if he hadn't eaten the best ginger pork he'd ever had, he would be upset that the other **knew** he was coming.

“Goro-kun. How would you feel if I wanted to formally foster you?”

Had he been drinking any water, he would have spit-take right there, but instead he sat upright immediately and stared in shock and fear at the silver-haired boy. Was he serious?!

“I'd say you're crazy for wanting someone like me. Aren't I enough trouble by just hanging out with you?” Goro retorts before he gets a chuckle as a response. The older boy puts and a hand on his shoulder, his expression as honest as ever. He was serious about this.

“I understand it would be a change for you and I, but I wanted to ask before trying anything. After all, this is a system that's forgotten you for so long until you become convenient for it, so why not make it work for us for once?” Yu confirms before Goro's left sweating bullets, slowly running out of excuses.

“What about my name and identity?! You bring up my name in legal documents, they'll take me back and punish me for running away. You'll just end up in trouble by helping me..”

“That's a good point, but we could put you down under an alias. You could have a fresh start under a new name. If I ask politely, I'm sure my friend could find us some legal advice to have documents made under your alias and reasons why you'd need one. Naoto does have a lot of connections here in Tokyo.”

This time, Goro notices that he's hesitating to speak, the boy gripping at his shirt, conflicted. He'd be selfish if he accepts, because then Yu'd have to go through a lot of legal issues over him, meanwhile he'd just be reaping the benefits of his kindness. But, if he accepts it, he'd get the chance to live a new life, with an entirely new identity, and be with someone who actually gave a damn about him.

His mom's family hadn't been kind, they had abandoned him or used him for their own benefits, and each time, he'd just end up back at that damn facility. Goro's afraid, afraid to see if Narukami would end up being like every other rotten adult he's come into contact with, and afraid to lose the only friend he's had in so long. The one person he can really confide in. Everything would change if he takes it.

The pros are slowly outweighing the cons and Goro's becoming greedy, he can feel it. He craves the attention Yu gives him, the meals he'd get, the outings they'd go on, and the private talks they shared. If he accepts this, would he get a chance to have some normality in this mess he called his life?

He just wanted to be sure.

“Why do you want to take me in?” He asks quietly, and he can see Yu's expression dimmer a bit, becoming a little less bright, but his smile still there, just smaller than before.

“Would you believe me if I said it's because I want to be selfish for once?” He quietly asks, the boy staring at him in disbelief. So far, the older boy had been anything but selfish to him, so how would taking him in be an act of selfishness in itself!? Yu takes this as a signal to continue his explanation.

“You've noticed it right? When you stay over the night, there doesn't seem to be anyone else in the house besides the two of us. It always is empty like that. My parents, while I'm sure they never meant it, they've been neglectful of me for most of my life, and I don't think they're **trying** to hide it **anymore** at this point. I never used to mind it before, but then I moved in with my uncle and cousin for a year, and there, I felt like I **belonged** for the first time. To a family, to a group of friends, those kinds of attachments... I want something like that _again_. That's why doing this would be...selfish.”

Goro was stunned, Narukami was neglected? His selfish offer was just because he didn't want to be alone anymore? Somehow, it comforted him the most to know that Yu Narukami wasn't as perfect as he made himself out to be, that he was just as alone as he felt. The thought of their reliance on each other wasn't just one-way anymore, but rather had been mutual this entire time, eases the doubts inside his mind.

He'd indulge in this opportunity, because just for once, he wanted to be happy too, he wanted to live.

“Then let's do it!” He shouts in finality as he grins devilishly. “To being selfish!” Goro adds as the doubts clear his mind. To hell with this system that kept him down, to the parents that ignored someone as great as Narukami, to all of it! It was then he decided that he and Yu were going to do what they wanted, rebel against it all, for their own desires for once!

-

Yu's surprised by the sudden burst of energy from Goro, but seeing him take it so well made him enter a laughing fit that mirrored one of Yukiko's famous ones. Somehow, they'd make it work, and he'd try to take care of Goro, and protect the boy from a world that abandoned him for so long. Wiping away a tear from his eye, Yu beamed at the other, a warm smile back on his face. “Right, to being selfish..” He hums as a response before stepping off the bench they'd been on this whole time, taking in the coming evening as stars dimly lit up the sky of the Tokyo skyline for just a moment before offering a hand to brunette.

“Let's go home then.”

He feels a smaller hand grip at his own as Goro gives a slight nod and takes the open hand to walk beside him as they make their way out of the park and into the subway to head back.

“Mhm!”

**-Bonus-**

Yu looks up from his homework for just a moment to glance at the boy reading his personal copy of _The Divine Way_ book he got back in Inaba. Right, he forgot to ask something.

“Goro-kun.”

It takes a moment for Goro to shift his focus from the book over to Yu, placing it down on the table and looking over at the direction he was sitting. “Yes?” he asks quietly, his head tilting to the side a bit as he looks puzzled to why he's being called.

“I wanted to ask just so I can go ahead and get started on the paperwork to formally foster you, but do you have a name in mind for your alia--” He starts to ask before he's given a swift response before even finishing up his question.

“AKECHI! I want it to be Akechi Goro!”

Yu lets out a soft chuckle. Akechi, huh? What a nice name... Maybe there was meaning to it, whatever the case, he'd look it up after his homework was dealt with. “Thank you Goro-kun!” He responds back as he moves to grab a post-it note for his desk, jotting it down before returning to working on his assignment. The note didn't have much scribbled on it besides the quick message:

_[Don't forget! Akechi Goro's his name now! Chose it himself.]_

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this bad boy down. I'm not even going to look it over again, just post it to get it outta here so I can work on the fluff now. Oooh boy, we're at the canon divergence now since we're gonna give this angsty boyo some happiness via a found family, at least a crumb of it!  
> In my notes for this ficlet series, this was at least two separate one shots, but I decided to just merge it for my own sanity than abuse what little free time I have now thanks to university. Sorry if this one is a bit messier than last, I worked on it half back in the early August, and the rest last night...
> 
> Timeline wise, they're still ages 17 and 13 respectively, but we're mid-way through April at this point. Why this is important is something I'm leaving for you guys to figure out. Let's just say, I'm super excited as we inch closer to P5 time because this is going to be super divergent from canon, but it is what it is! :D Gotta break some canon to give a boy some happiness.


End file.
